Aku Harus Jujur (sequel Salah)
by Kizhuo
Summary: Kesalahan yang harus dihentikan membuat keduanya harus merelakan ikatan yang dijaga agar simpulnya tak terbuka akhirnya terurai juga. Bad summary. . Song fic ( SEQUEL SONG FIC "SALAH" BY MIICHAN MARU)


Aku Harus Jujur

…

Disclaimer!!

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story by Me

…

Warning!!

BL, TYPO, AU, OOC, Alur cepat, antar paragraph tidak sinkron dan kemungkinan banyaknya kecacatan dalam tata bahasa dan penulisan.

NO FLAME! DLDR! Saya sudah mengingatkan!

…

Song Fic, lagunya kerispatih "AKU HARUS JUJUR"

Song Fic Sequel dari Song Fic "SALAH" By Miichan Maru

Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

~0Enjoy Read0~

Berlatar pada sebuah restoran bergaya rumahan, bangunan utama berlantai dua yang tak terlalu besar tepat berdiri ditengah-tengah halaman yang cukup luas memisahkan bagian depan dengan belakang hingga terlihat seperti terbagi tiga.

Bagian depan dengan dua pohon pada sisi kanan dan kiri berdiri kokoh tak terlalu jauh dari pagar yang sengaja dibuat dari papan bercatt warna-warni, mengelilingi halaman hingga terlihat membentuk persegi panjang jika dilihat dari atas. lingkaran kayu berdiameter kurang lebih 1 meter melingkari badan kedua pohon. Empat buah kursi bulat tanpa sandaran diletakkan disekelilingnya.

Rimbunnya dedaunan membuatnya tak perlu mendapat tambahan payung besar seperti yang terlihat pada beberapa meja bundar besar yang tertata apik di halaman. Jalan setapak bercabang yang tertanam batu-batu pipih asal namun terlihat begitu artistik memanjang dari pintu pagar hingga terlihat terbelah beberapa langkah sebelum sampai pada bangunan utama, satu memanjang lurus menuju bangunan utama, satunya berbelok mengarah pada bagian belakang restoran, seakan menununtun pengunjung ke tempat mana mereka akan menikmati santapan.

Lampu-lampu bulat kecil tergantung sepanjang jalan, bak lampion dengan warna-warni indah dikala malam. Beberapa lampu berdiri dengan desain inggris klasik diletakkan pada beberapa tempat untuk menambah pencahayaan.

Pada bangunan utama yang terlihat membentuk persegi enam, hampir seluruh dindingnya di dominasi dengan lembaran kaca yang disekat-sekat menyerupai persegi yang lebih kecil. Dari luar terlihat jelas bagaimana pemandangan di dalam dengan begitu banyaknya kursi kayu berkaki tinggi yang bersandi dengan meja-meja bercat coklat menyerupai belahan kayu dengan serat-serat bermotif. Pada bagian atas, setiap meja dilengkapi dengan lampu-lampu gantung menyerupai mangkok besar.

Lampu-lampu yang menggantung di atas meja tak sekedar menjadi penerang, namun juga merupakan bagian dari dekorasi yang menambah suasana nyaman dan tenang. Pada dinding-dinding tembok tergantung beberapa figura dengan dominasi bunga-bungaan, sementara sekat-sekat berukiran bunga dengan sulur-sulus panjang diletakkan pada setiap satu bagian tempat duduk untuk memberikan kesan privasi pada pengunjung meski masih mata masih bisa melihat objek dibaliknya melalui celah potongan-potongan ukiran.

Serupa dibagian depan, terdapat dua pohon yang berdiri hampir menyerepet pagar papan bercat warna-warni namun sedikit berbeda, tak ada tambahan papan kayu yang melingkari batangnya, atau payung-payung besar seperti di bagian depan yang sengaja diletakkan pada setiap meja. Karena tak terlalu begitu luas, hanya disedikan sebuah meja kayu persegi panjang dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil bersanding dengan dua kursi kayu berkaki tinggi yang saling behadapan.

Sebuah tempat yang memberikan tiga pilihan suasana yang sedikit berbeda, bagian depan yang terlihat seperti kafe kekinian yang memang menjadi favorit remaja.

Bagian tengah tepatnya bangunan utama yang sedikit tertutup meski masih terlihat dari balik kaca yang transparan sering dipilih sebagai tempat untuk makan malam keluarga yang memang lebih menyukai suasana indoor, dan

Bagian belakang yang lebih privasi menjadi pilihan bagi pasangan matang yang menginginkan suasana romantis tanpa ada gangguan.

~0o0~

 ** _~Maafkan Kali ini, aku harus jujur~_**

 ** _~Kau harus tahu siapa aku sebenarnya~_**

 ** _~Terpikir dalam benakku, tentang cinta terlarang yang selama ini ku pendam~_**

"Apa kau menunggu lama?"

suara baritone menyapa, memaksa sorot dari sepasang iris jernih biru muda yang terlihat asik dengan kalimat demi kalimat yang berbaris apik pada kumpulan lembaran ketas berjilid rapi, Kuroko Tetsuya akhirnya mengalihkan fokus pada sosok yang kini sudah mengambil tempat pada kursi yang berhadapan dengan dirinya.

"Tidak juga, baru setengah jam" ucapnya datar.

Buku bersampul biru muda dengan ilustarsi kapal kayu dimasukkan ke dalam tas. Kini seluruh perhatian lelaki manis berambut biru muda itu tertuju pada sosok tampan dengan surai merah menyala miliknya.

Melihat dari penampilan, Akashi Sepertinya tak sempat pulang untuk sekedar mengganti baju, setelan formal masih melekat pada tubuh atletis yang terawat meski hanya menyisakan kemeja merah maroon yang telah tergulung sampai siku, pada leher, ikatan simpul dasi hitam nampak melonggar, tak serapi ketika ia berangkat tadi pagi.

"Sudah pesan sesuatu?" tanyanya dengan pandangan yang kini fokus menyusuri daftar menu yang memang disedikan pada setiap meja, sesekali matanya menatap pada sosok menawan di depan.

"hmmm" balas Tetsuya disertai anggukan, matanya menunjuk pada gelas panjang berisi cairan putih yang telah tandas setengah dari isinya. Bulatan kecil warna-warni terlihat tenggelam pada dasar gelas, sisa buih terlihat pada batas sedotan hampir setinggi gelas, begitupun pada lingkaran bibir gelas.

Sepasang alis merah berkerut tak suka.

"Tetsuya tak akan kenyang jika hanya minum itu saja" usai melempar satu bentuk perhatian dengan nada tak relevan, Akashi melambaikan tangan pada seoarang pelayan yang setia berdiri tak jauh dari tempat duduk keduanya, memesan beberapa porsi makanan yang membuat si biru muda menghembuskan nafas pasrah.

"Tumben Tetsuya mengajak makan malam di luar, ada apa?" selidik si merah melihat tingkah kekasih yang sudah ia pacari selama 2 tahun terakhir, tak biasanya Tetsuya mengajak keluar mengingat dia tipe yang lebih suka menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktunya di rumah.

"Hanya ingin saja"

senyum tipis dilempar, terlihat begitu tulus meski dalam hatinya tak ada yang tahu akankah selaras dengan ketulusan yang memang tampak pada wajah yang biasanya datar.

"Sei-kun"

"Hmmm" meski menjawab, namun mata beda warnanya kini beralih pada layar datar yang sedari tadi riuh dengan suara pesan masuk.

Layar yang menampilkan keyboard dengan tulisan QWERTY pada abjad dibarisan teratas seakan merebut segala perhatiannya. Jemarinya lincah mengetik pesan balasan, tak sedikit pun melihat bagaimana sosok yang menjadi prioritas dalam hidupnya itu telah berubah mimiknya.

Tetsuya mengalihkan tatapan ke samping, nafas berat berhembus lalu kembali memfokuskan netranya pada Akashi yang masih sibuk dengan gawai berwana gold serupa salah satu netra miliknya.

Ia tahu betul siapa yang tengah merebut atensi lelaki merah itu. Dua jemarinya mengetuk permukaan meja dengan pelan. Menyalurkan sedikit rasa kesal yang tiba-tiba menggelayut di hatinya.

Gerakan bibirnya terlihat ragu, 'benarkah ini yang ia inginkan?'

sebelumnya ia pun merasakan perang batin dalam dirinya, namun melihat bagaimana ia tak lebih penting daripada sosok yang jauh disana, yang diam-diam dikencani kekasihnya membuat Tetsuya tak bisa mundur lagi, tak ada gunanya mempertahankan hubungan yang didasari oleh kebohongan, terlebih ia pun ikut andil dalam kebohongan itu.

"Sebaiknya kita sudahi saja" bibir tipis meloloskan satu kalimat dengan nada terlampau datar, bak sambaran kilat tanpa suara namun mampu merebut perhatian.

Kepala Akashi yang tadinya menunduk spontan menegak, menatap tak percaya pada sosok biru muda dengan wajah tanpa emosi yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Sangat tenang, namun entah mengapa seakan membawa badai yang sebentar lagi mengobrak-abrik dirinya, ah salah bahkan dia sudah merasa dikacaukan saat ini.

"Apa maksud Tetsuya?" lelaki itu meminta penjelasan, seolah ingin mengingkari kebenaran dari kalimat yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Kita sudahi, akhiri semuanya, Putus" tak ada beban pada setiap kata yang diucapkan seolah mantap dengan keputusan didepannya, begitu jelas hingga tak menimbulkan makna ambigu yang kembali menimbulkan pertanyaan.

Sempurna, Akashi merasa dunianya benar-benar diobark-abrik sekarang.

Gawai yang dari tadi menempel erat pada genggaman sudah tergelatak tak berdaya di atas meja, tak peduli dengan sahutan nada yang terus memanggil, menuntut untuk membalas dari pesan yang tak ada habisnya.

"…" hening,

tak ada yang membuka suara begitu makanan telah terhidang sesaat setelah kalimat penuh racun mematikan itu diucapkan.

Daging salmon bakar dalam piring yang menggoda untuk dijamah tak lagi mengugah, begitu pula sup tofu dalam mangkuk putih yang masih mengepulkan asap beraroma wangi tak kunjung membuat rasa lapar kembali ke permukaan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tangan yang berada di atas meja terlihat mengepal, disusul dengan tatapan tajam menuntut penjelasan.

Tak terima? Sudah jelas ia tak terima, apapun alasan si biru muda ia tak akan menerimanya.

Tetsuya merogoh saku celana, mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang membuat iris ruby-gold membulat. Untaian rantai berwarna gold dengan satu lingkaran kecil yang menghubungkan kedua ujungnya hingga membentuk gelang. Akashi sangat tahu benda apa itu.

"ini milikmu kan? Ah bukan ini milik kekasihmu" bibir itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "milik kekasihmu yang lain" sambungnya teramat santai seolah bukan apa-apa.

Gerakan pada leher menampakkan bagaimana ludah terasa begitu sulit ditelan, Akashi mengingat jika benda itu memang sebelumnya berada pada saku salah satu pakainnya, salah satu pakaian yang sempat ia pakai ketika berada di hongkong.

"Kau jangan kaku begitu sei- eh maksudku Akashi-kun"

seakan ia tak lagi punya pembelaan yang tersisa dalam dirinya.

Mendengar nama panggilannya yang telah berubah membuat semakin kacaunya perasaan di dalam sana.

'apakah memang akan berakhir' pikirnya.

'tidak! Ia tidak akan membiarkan semua yang telah ia bangun runtuh dalam seketika, hubungannya denga Tetsuya tak akan ia biarkan berakhir begitu saja'. Batinnya tak mau menyerah.

"Tetsuya!" nada ragu jelas terdengar dalam ucapan nama yang menjadi kata favoritnya.

"Akuu-" ia ragu, ragu dengan apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Aku, bisa-"

"Tak perlu Akashi-kun, kau tak perlu menjelaskan atau merasa bersalah, jika kau berfikir begitu, dengarkanlah pengakuanku ini"

Tetsuya cukup santai, bahkan sesekali ia tersenyum seolah mengatakan tidak apa-apa, namun semakin membuat sosok di depannya menyesal dan sakit secara bersamaan dalam hatinya.

"Aku pun sama brengseknya dengan dirimu".

 ** _~Jangan salahkan keadaan ini sayang, semua adalah keterbatasan ku saja~_**

"Hahaha" tawa canggung keluar dari bibir mungil sewarna cerry

bibir berprasa vanilla, sangat manis dan memabukkan membuat candu hingga ia bisa tahan melumatnya berjam-jam sampai bengkak, bibir yang menjadi favoritnya.

"ya, aku sama brengseknya dengan dirimu, aku pun melakukan hal yang sama" lagi-lagi manik beda warna itu membola untuk kedua kalinya seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang tertangkap oleh indera pendengarnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" otak Akashi jelas cukup mampu untuk mengartikan kalimat itu, namun lagi-lagi ia menolak, jauh dalam dirinya ia berharap jika Tetsuya akan melarat setiap ucapannya.

'Hmm, sama sepertimu aku pun mendua, tepatnya dua bulan setelah aku tahu kau memulai hubungan dengan mantan pacarmu itu"

Tak ada pengelakkan sama sekali, kepalan tangan Akashi kian menguat, terdengar suara geraman dari gigi-gigi yang bergesekan siap menumpahkan amarah yang meletup begitu kebenaran akan Tetsuya yang menduakannya.

"Jadi selama ini kau menghianatiku" ucapnya berat, emosi yang sudah bergejolak dan siap tumpah masih bisa ia kendalikan dan Tetsuya bisa mengakap jelas penampakkan itu pada sorot dari sepasang iris ruby-gold yang kian menajam. Akashi Marah, Cemburu, ia tak terima.

"HEY.. Bukannya kau menduakannya lebih dulu" Ucap seseorang yang entah siapa jelas terngiang dalam kepalanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana rasanya diduakan? Hm" Lanjut suara itu seakan mengejek. Kepalan tangannya kian mengerat, menampakkan buku-buku tangan yang semakin memucat.

"Kau marah padaku?" Tetsuya masih tak merubah air mukanya yang datar.

"ku pikir kau tidak akan marah, yah bagaimanapun aku juga kesepian saat kau meninggalkanku berminggu-minggu bersamanya" kalimat terakhir diucapkannya dengan penuh penekanan.

Meski tak seterang Akashi yang menujukkan emosinya, namun Tetsuya lebih unggul, lihat saja bagaimana kini tatapan lelaki tampan itu berubah penuh penyesalan dengan perbuatannya. Ia kalah.

"kau tidak perlu begitu Akashi-kun, harusnya keadaan ini akan mempermudah semuanya bukan!"

senyum dari bibir cerry kian melebar, sungguh tak seperti dirinya.

Akashi selalu menyukai senyum Tetsuya yang menurutnya manis, namun tidak dengan senyum yang satu ini, senyum yang seakan menghujam belati tepat pada jantungnya.

"Tidak! Tidak Tetsuya" Akashi gelagapan, ia benar-benar kesulitan untuk memilih kalimat apa yang harus ia keluarkan demi untuk menyelamatkan hubungan cinta yang tak pernah ingin diakhiri kini sudah jelas diambang kehancuran.

 ** _~Tak mampu menjadi yang kau mau, Aku mencoba dan aku tak mampu"_**

"sangat disayangkan, tapi inilah yang terbaik untuk kita, kau bisa melanjutkan hubunganmu dengannya, dengan bebas tentunya-"

Tetsuya sengaja menjeda, respon menolak jelas ia tangkap dari lelaki yang menjadi satu-satunya dihati. Mungkin sekarang sudah tidak lagi.

"Begitu pun aku"

alunan suara yang selalu merdu kini bak jarum penuh racun yang terus menyerang, begitu menyakitkan setiap mendengar kata demi kata yang terlontar dari bibir sewarna cerry yang telah lama ia hiraukan.

"Berhenti!" perintah Akashi, rasanya ia tak ingin terus mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Tetsuyanya.

"Sebaiknya kita akhiri pembicaraan ini sayang, aku benar-benar tak ingin melanjutkannya, sebaiknya kita pulang dan beristirahat"

Akashi mencoba mencari celah untuk mengeluarkan dirinya dan Tetsuya dari keadaan yang benar-benar membuat hati teraduk-aduk tak karuan.

"Tidak! Kita tidak bisa terus berpura-pura Akashi-kun, semakin lama rasanya semakin meny-"

"Tetsuya, sayang, sebaiknya kita pulang yah" jedanya, tangan kecil digenggam, mengelus lembut mengantarkan pesan yang mengisyaratkan untuk tak melanjutkan.

Surai biru menggeleng pelan, lalu mencoba terbebas dari genggaman yang kian mengerat seolah tak ingin melepaskan.

Tak berhasil dengan satu tangan kini tangan yang satunya ikut andil, meletakkannya tepat diatas tangan Akashi yang masih mengenggam satu tangan Tetsuya yang lain, membujuk tangan itu melepaskan melalui sentuhan lembutnya.

"Aku sudah tidak mampu untuk pura-pura tidak peduli dengan kebenaran ini, aku tidak bisa!" ucapnya dengan senyum yang menyiratkan setitik emosi yang telah ia coba tahan sebelumnya. Tetsuya tak sanggup lagi, cukup lama dia menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengakhiri semuanya, dan inilah waktu yang tepat itu.

ia harus menyelesaikan semua ini secepatnya sebelum suasana mellow yang semakin mengoyak emosi kian melingkupi keduanya.

 ** _~Tak bisa lagi mencintaimu, dengan sisi lainku~_**

 ** _~Aku tak sanggup menjadi biasa, dan aku tak sanggup~_**

"Rasanya terlalu menyakitkan jika terus berpura-pura untuk mencintai, berpura-pura untuk menganggap semuanya masih sama, dan aku yakin kau pun begitu".

"Tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak berpura-pura mencintai Tetsuya, aku sangat mencintaimu sayang" sorot matanya jelas meyiratkan kesungguhan, dan benar ia tak bohong soal itu.

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu Akashi-kun, tapi kau tidak bisa hidup dengan dua cinta, kau harus melepaskan salah satunya, dan itu adalah aku"

raut wajah datar itu berubah sendu, namun tak lama kembali lagi seperti semula. berat mungkin tapi lebih berat jika terus bertahan dan itu akan semakin menyakiti dirinya dan Akashi, dan juga dua orang lainnya.

'Tidak! Cukup omong kosong ini, aku bilang cukup!" kepala menggeleng, membuat surai merahnya bergoyang pelan, Akashi benar-benar ingin semuanya berhenti. Namun ia tak cukup absolute untuk menghentikan Tetsuyanya yang terlihat penuh kesungguhan dengan keputusannya.

"Aku tak bisa membuat Akashi-kun merasa nyaman, senyaman ketika kau bersamanya".

'Tidak sayang, aku lebih nyaman bersamamu" Akashi menggigit bibirnya ketika mengingat pelukan yang lebih lama ia bagi dengan kekasih gelapnya dibandingkan dengan Tetsuya, jadi benarkah Tetsuya lebih nyaman dari dia yang selalu direngkuhnya diam-diam. Tetsuya menggeleng, menyanggah pernyataan si merah lewat gesture yang kian membuat Akashi putus asa.

"Bahkan aku tak mampu mengusir kebosanan yang mendera dirimu, bagaimana kau selalu menghindar setiap aku mendekatimu, bagaimana kau lebih suka menghabiskan lebh banyak waktu diluar ah bahkan sekedar untuk membagi pelukan pun kau tak menginginkannya bukan!"

Akashi spontan berdiri, membawa langkah nya cepat pada sosok yang masih duduk dengan ekspresi terluka yang mulai jelas terlihat. Tubuh kecil itu direngkuh tiba-tiba, begitu erat seakan enggan untuk dilepaskan.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku Tetsuya, maafkan aku menyakitimu, jadi ayo berbaikan dan lupakan semua ini, lupakan aku yang telah bermain dibelakangmu' begitu pun denganku-" jedanya dengan nafas yang terdengar tak karuan, bahkan kalimat yang ia ucapkan terdengar sedikit tak jelas.

"aku akan melupakan kau yang juga bermain dibelakangku" tubuh kecil itu masih direngkuh. Akashi benar-benar kacau, bahkan ia yang tak pernah memohon pun kini mengemis untuk tak ditinggalkan.

Tetsuya mendorong tubuh Akashi pelan, menunjukkan gesture penolakan secara halus yang membuat lelaki tampan itu kian terpuruk.

"Tidak Akashi-kun, semuanya tidak akan pernah seperti sediakala, kau tahu kan, sesuatu yang rusak itu pasti akan cacat dan jauh dari bentuk sebelumnya, meskipun telah diperbaiki, semuanya tak akan sama".

 ** _~Tak ada satupun yang mungkin bisa, terima kau seperti aku~_**

 ** _~kumohon jangan, salahkan aku lagi~_**

"Hanya aku-" kalimat yang biasanya absolute kini tersendat, seakan tercekat oleh buliran yang siap meluncur kapan saja.

"Hanya aku yang bisa mencintai Tetsuya, begitupun dengan Tetsuya hanya bisa mencintai Akashi Seijurou seorang"

pipi yang sudah mengalirkan cairan bening ditangkup oleh kedua tangannya, kening saling bertemu, posisi tubuh sedikit menunduk, sorot mata yang biasa menampakkan keangkuhan terlihat begitu rapuh dan putus asa.

"Tetsuya hanya mencintaiku kan? Iya kan?"

Tak mampu menjawab, bibir mungil itu mengatup rapat-rapat.

"Jawab sayang, kau hanya perlu mengatakan iya dan semua ini kita lupakan. Anggap semuanya tak pernah terjadi"

Tetsuya beranjak bangun dari duduknya, otomatis membuat tubuh Akashi yang semula menunduk ikut menyamakan posisinya dengan Tetsuya.

"Biarkan ini berakhir, bukankah ini yang kau inginkan" kaki jenjangnya mulai menjauh, meninggalkan Akashi yang masih mematung memunggungi dirinya.

Hancur sudah semua yang ia pertahankan selama ini begitu orang yang amat berharga baginya akhirnya melepaskan genggamannya.

Dengan sisa kekuatan hati,Akashi mencoba berbalik, melihat ke arah kekasih yang kini sudah terlepas dari sisinya.

 ** _~ini aku, yang sebenarnya~_**

Dirinya hancur sempurna, ketika melihat sosok yang dulu hanya miliknya menggelayut pada bahu kokoh orang lain, menyenderkan kepala sebagai tumpuan, mencari perlidungan.

End

Hoshh hoshh, tarik nafas. Maksa banget yah. . hi

Maaf jika lagunya gak cocok sama sekali, dan lirik sama alur fic gak nyambung, ini songfic pertama saya yang sebenarnya gak pernah direncanakan.

Ceritanya ini kayak balas-balasan pantun sama miichan yang sukses membuat kokoro ini tak menggalau dengan songficnya. . wkwkwkw

Rasanya ini gak sebanding dengan fic bagus milik dedek yang gak biasanya doyan fic nangis-nangisan (sad or gantung).

Maafkan aku jika ini jauh dari harapan, sebeneranya sudah mau stop dulu buat fic, tapi apa daya, bahan bakar yang ditabur miichan bisa menyulut juga. . . gomen jadi banyak bacot unfaedah ya. .

Monggo yang mau buat mereka akhirnya balikan! Saya yakin jika pemilik ide awal sangat berharap demikian.


End file.
